wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glitch(Pugley)
glitch you can take this page as a joke, or very serious. Glitches are a wordwide problem I'm venting about through an OC. so you can take this charecter any way. As you read the page you decide to steal good ol' Pugleys OC. you steal Glitch and do whatever you want with them. then, rainbow colored pixels fill the room. the next thing is your dead. a pristine white dragon surrounded by tiny colorful pixels looks at your body. "hm. wonder what they were going to use me for? maybe a fanfic. they have to ask Pugley to do that first, and she has to say yes. what use would I be in a fanfic though? little idoit. lets go on with the page, shall we?" coding by pokeball 'a p p e a r a n c e' you are reading your favorite Wings of Fire book, when suddenly, in the dark of your room that only had the light of your phone that you were using to read the book, you see a glowing, intense, multicolored pair of eye staring at you "w-whos there?" You stammer, trying to close your book, but you couldn't, then, the room crowds with eye blinding colored pixels, and the wings of fire symbol appears, spinning, much like a loading screen in a video game. then it darkness. you are on the floor, and you get up. you see a bright, shining white dragon, with one light shining on them like a spotlight. "hello there name" they say, and you realize you have turned into your dragon sona, unless you already are. in that case, you notice nothing. "would you like to reload?" they say, as they hold a reload button. you reach for it, and then they say, "are you sure? you might lose what you haven't saved. your life, I mean." you look into their eyes. it was all dots of different colors, with only two standing out. red and green, forming a pupil. you don't want to lose your "progress", but you want to leave, despite the fact your an awesome dragon now. unless your already a dragon, I mean. a sandwing/seawing like sail goes down their back. Icewing spikes form a rainwing frill around their ears. "if you don't want to leave, sit, I enjoy the company." they pull up a chair, and there is now a little more light, and you see the others before you. 'p e r s o n a l i t y' you look at the dragon in fear. "who are you!? whats happening? WHY AM I SUDDENLY MY SONA?!?!" you ask. if your already your sona, forget that part. "oooo, little demanding, are you? this is all just a little glitch. I, am that little glitch." they say. "but books don't glitch! they can break, but why on earth would they glitch?!? a glitch is a tech thing, not a-a-a A BOOK THING!" you reply to Glitch. "then what am I? yes, I rarely leave tech, but I guess I just felt like coming to you today. I just wanted to meet someone new today. Its pretty hard on the circuit anyways. people don't stick around as long, because its all virtual. I always feel so sad when people leave me so soon. but here, I can keep you all I want! how joyful! I wish I could be here more often, but my family would hate it if I left them forever!" Glitch says. you start to feel a bit uncomfortable, and let a slight frown escape onto your face. "hungry? here, lets eat!" a small table and chair appear next to your chair. Glitch pulls out a tray of cookies, decorated with different colors. you reach for a bright yellow one, that gave off a mouthwatering smell. It tastes horrible. You eat it anyways, because Glitch is terrifying. the smell and taste of the cookie represent Glitch on the outside and on the inside. deep inside, they doesn‘t care if you make it alive. they think your a waste of time. 'h i s t o r y' ”so, uh... what was going on before this happened. Little did you know you just triggered a long monologue. “Oh, I just love that question! I was born to a loving family of hybrids. My brother, Lag, and I always played together out in the frolicking fields. we had so much fun as the loving family we were, until it all falled apart. You see, I was in a family filled with animus! we lived in SkyWing territory, and you probably know how they feel about hybrids, animus, anything different!” ”they threw you family off a cliff?” you feel a tinge if sorrow for Glitch “yes! Chains and all! But they didn’t know our power!“ a wicked grin forms on their face. “We used our powers to make them take a step into our chains! Literally! They begged for mercy, but we didn’t even want to think about them anymore. We then came down here, where we live permanently. only lucky dragons like you have gotten the chance to meet one of in person! Oh, I love your company” they hug you happily. But something about it doesn’t feel right. Unsettling even. 'r e l a t i o n s h i p s' "so, you mentioned something about other dragons that were able to find you?" You ask, hoping to get to a less gruesome topic. "oh yes! it was so delightful! each of them so kind! but some were just so, so rude! reloading as soon as they could, not listening to me at all! since its a short list, let me tell you about each of them." a even bigger grin, if possible, formed on their face. Banana: "don't even get me started. her visit was horrible! she kept calling me a pain in the butt, and she wouldn't stop asking for a fight. she said she hates me, so I hate her back." Name: Name: 'g a l l e r y' You look around yourself, and realized the walls were finally showing, probably due to your eyes, adjusting to being in the darkness for so long. on the walls, you see amazing masterpieces, each of different styles, and each a drawing of Glitch. you notice how much effort they put into these drawings, and don't dare offend it. "ooooh, I see you've noticed my lovely artwork!!! the artists are so amazing, aren't they? and all, so, so caring. you can, of course, leave as much art as you want" 's k i l l s' you start to find yourself feeling homesick, and dreaming of home. you feel complex emotions. leave Glitch, or leave home ''you think. you then summon up the courage to ask "how do I leave?" your pixelated friend stares at you, smiling nastily. "you can fight me" Glitch says, holding up a sharp, cold talon. "I forgot to tell you, but another thing my family and I did, during our spare time, was ''kill." ''they starts lashing her tail, their eyes showing pure hunger, pure greed. the tables disappear, and the room becomes a startling arena. ''well, that got nasty pretty fast. "oooo, yes. before my family was discovered, we watched the arena fight from afar, seeing it all. dragons fighting and dying. like we are going to do now. oh, your company was so nice. I would have loved to played with you longer, but you have to die now." then, you see the bodies of your lost companions, their bodies on the dusty arena floor. you see some of your long lost inactive bros, and now understand what happened. (not being serious about that, that would be horrible. Glitch isn't real) Glitch then pounces on you, quickly, and gracefully. you throw their off of you, and run to the other side of the arena. the body of Glitch disappears in a swarm of pixels, and her real body lands on top of you. you starts to fight claw to claw, and they don't appear to be taking damage. they then front flip, and their icicle frill shoots spikes, pinning both of your wings to the rough, scraped walls of the arena. then, everything is surrounded in pixels. then, everything is gone. game over! 't r i v i a' * before Glitch came down to the cave, they were Pixel. * Glitch is non binary, but I have a problem with calling them a her. * my sona, Banana, narrates the infobox Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verypugley) Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters